Orangensaft
by Eleanor von Ham
Summary: Lucius sitzt in Azkaban, Hermine bekommt einen Besuch von Narcisssa und der Orangensaft spielt auch noch eine Rolle. Achtung: Spoiler


Disclaimer: Tja, wie immer halt. Mir gehört nichts und ich bekomme nichts dafür [außer vielleicht reviews...]  
  
Und diesmal schreib ich sie auch bestimmt zu ende.  
  
Gewidmet ist sie Dine als Geburtstagsgeschenk.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I. I know what he did last summer...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Norah Granger warf ihrem Mann einen Sorgenvollen Blick zu. Er wusste, dass sie eine angemessene Reaktion von ihm erwartete. Stattdessen lies er aber nur sein allzeit leicht genervtes Standardseufzen erklingen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die neuste Ausgabe der "Sunday Times". Sie versuchte es weiter, indem sie einen beinahe mitleiderregenden Seufzer ausstieß. Harald raschelte übertrieben laut mit der Zeitung, um das Geräusch einfach zu übertönen. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass seine Frau ihre Sorgen bald auf eine weniger leicht zu überhörende Weise äußern würde. Aber vielleicht, so hoffte Mr. Granger, würde er bis dahin wenigstens den angefangenen Artikel fertig lesen können.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Norah erneut zum sprechen ansetzte und fragte sich, warum ihm die Götter nicht einmal dieses kleine Glück gönnten. "Harald, ich mache mir sorgen um Herm" Dachte sie etwa, bei ihm wäre das anders? "Ich weiß, Schatz. Ich weiß. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass es mir genauso geht. Aber glaub mir. Es ist das beste, wenn wir sie erst einmal in Ruhe lassen. Du weißt doch was Prof. Dumbledore gesagt hat. Dieser Black ist gestorben und anscheinend hat er Hermine und ihren Freunden sehr viel bedeutet" Er beendete seine Rede, indem er Norahs Hand nahm und ein liebevollen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken drückte. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", antwortete sie, "aber ich werde ihr später trotzdem etwas zu Essen hoch bringen" Harald nickte darauf nur aufmunternd und wandte sich ein weiteres Mal seiner Zeitung zu.  
  
Während er noch seinen Kaffe trank, begann Norah bereits, ein Tablett mit allerlei Frühstücksspeisen voll zustellen. Harald beobachtete sie schweigend [denn seinen "Artikel", der eigentlich die Witzeseite war, hatte er jetzt fertig gelesen], schritt jedoch ein, als seine Frau auch noch Pfannkuchen machen wollte. Diese protestierte zwar kurz, lies sich dann aber davon überzeugen, dass Hermine wahrscheinlich sowieso kaum Hunger haben würde.  
  
Also ging sie mit dem ihrer Meinung nach zwar unvollständigen aber ausreichenden Frühstück nach oben und stellte es sacht vor der Zimmertür ihrer Tochter ab, bevor sie anklopfte. "Hermine, bist du wach?, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort, "Falls du Hunger hast, ich habe hier draußen etwas zu Essen für dich hingestellt" Sie verkniff es sich mehr zu sagen und kehrte mit gesenktem Kopf in die Küche zurück.  
  
Hermine wartete hinter der Tür, bis sie das vertraute Knarren der letzten Treppenstufe hörte, um das Tablett in ihr Zimmer zu holen. Leicht enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass ihre Mutter gar keine Pfannkuchen gebacken hatte. Wie gern hätte sie jetzt einen dieser wundervoll süßen Trostspender? Mit denen konnte alles andere auf dem Tablett einfach nicht mithalten. Deshalb trank sie nur einen großen Schluck Orangensaft und nahm das Glas mit ans Bett.  
  
Als sie wieder lag, zog Hermine sich die Decke über den Kopf, um die unangenehme Helligkeit abzublocken. In der isolierten Dunkelheit ihrer kleinen Höhle begannen die Gedanken und Gefühle der letzten Wochen wieder auf sie einzuströmen. Die Angst und die Unsicherheit aber vor allem die Schuldgefühle. Sie hätte Harry nur aufhalten müssen...aber diese Gedanken führten zu nichts. Das wusste sie. Hermine hatte viel und oft um Sirius Black geweint. Er war ein guter Freund gewesen und hatte diese Trauer verdient, doch um ihren Liebsten wollte sie nicht weinen. Weinen ist wie alles auf den Boden pissen. Wer weint vergisst. Und vergessen war das Letzte was sie wollte. [Ich glaube, ich habe mir gerade ein wenig selbst widersprochen...]  
  
Hermine schlug die Decke zurück und streckte den Arm aus, um sich zu einem Schluck Orangensaft zu verhelfen, als sie wie eingefroren inne hielt. Vor ihr saß Narcissa Malfoy und bediente sich freizügig an ihrem Frühstück. "Wa...was wollen sie hier?", fragte Hermine vollkommen perplex. Ob sie wohl etwas ahnte? Narcissa wandte sich ihr mit einem vollkommen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu, der Hermine stark an den von Lucius erinnerte.  
  
"Ich besuche die Hure meines Mannes", während sie dies sagte, flammte der Hass kurz wie eiskaltes Feuer in den Augen Narcissas auf, kurz drauf trug sie allerdings wieder ihre steinerne Maske zur Schau. Hermines Mund wurde schlagartig trocken und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als wieder unter der dunklen Geborgenheit ihrer Decke verschwinden zu können. "Was meinen Sie damit?", brachte die jung Gryffindor schließlich mit unsicherer Stimme heraus. Mrs. Malfoy lies ein bitteres Lachen erklingen. "Versuche nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen, kleines Mädchen", erwiderte Naricissa, "Glaubst du wirklich, ich weiß nicht, was er den ganzen letzten Sommer über getan hat?"  
  
Hermine schluckte schwer und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort. Doch als sie ein weiteres Mal zum sprechen ansetzen wollten, bedeutete Narcissa ihr mit einer strikten Geste, leise zu sein. "Sei einfach still und hör mir zu" Hermine nickte darauf nur, nicht sicher, was sie erwarten würde.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Und wie war's? Seit lieb und sagt mir eure Meinung. 


End file.
